1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a stand or mount to hold a Global Positioning System (GPS)/sonar device on the deck of a boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height adjustable stand or mount that can fold down from a vertical position to being generally parallel to the deck of the boat.
2. General Background of the Invention
An existing stand for a GPS/sonar device stands about 6″ from the deck. When a fisherman is sitting or standing on the front deck, the stand is about 48″ to 60″ from the fisherman's view. This distance makes it difficult for the fisherman to see small details and to operate settings on the device. Bending down to make adjustments on the unit can be difficult and unsafe. Bringing the stand closer to the view of the fisherman, such as for example 24 to 30″ from view, makes it much easier to read and adjust the GPS/sonar device.
A taller GPS/sonar stand has the advantage of bringing the device closer to the fisherman, making it easier to see. This will also allow a fisherman to buy a smaller GPS/sonar device, thus resulting in a big cost saving. Having the device standing closer to the fisherman also allows for easier and safer operation.
The following table provides an example of possibly relevant US Patents and Publications, which are incorporated herein by reference. The table lists these patents/publications in numerical order, the order of listing otherwise having no significance.
TABLEPAT/PUB.ISSUE/PUB DATENO.DESCRIPTIONMM/DD/YYYY5,992,805Media master apparatus11/30/19996,019,325Portable depth-finder display support02/01/20006,366,313Height-adjustable support assembly, 04/02/2002particularly suited for food processing equipmentD460078Supporting frame07/09/20026,585,201Detachable universal display mount07/01/20032008/0216734MARINE TELESCOPING 09/11/2008GRAB BAR7,744,046Mounting device for electronic 06/29/2010fish finder screen7,971,839Equipment mount for waterborne 07/05/2011vessels8,166,905Boat accessory mounting apparatus05/01/2012
Various devices can be seen at the following web sites, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference:
ParkerMount GPS/Fishfinder Mount—http://www.kayalu.com/secure_server/kayalu/parkermount-gps-fishfinder-mount-p-96.html. This is a GPS/fishfinder mount which specifically states that with the integration of a “Toughbar Elbow,” one can create additional height or flexibility.
Scotty Fishfinder Mount—http://www.scotty.com/fishing-gear-equipment/fishing-supplies/fishfinder-mount.htm This device can be added with No. 254 Height Extender.
E Ped Electronics Pedestal—http://www.allisonboats.com/content/bass-boats/e-ped/. This device is described as “a telescopic electronics pedestal, elevates the fish-finder to your level of fishing”.